


The Clinic

by heather87love



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Medical Procedures, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heather87love/pseuds/heather87love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney Crosby is Your Surgeon</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4/4</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Heather’s heart began to beat rapidly with anticipation as she approached the door of the address Sidney Crosby had given her. It was a large house in the suburbs set well back from the street and inside a stone-fenced yard. She had been buzzed through a security gate after which she had driven up the drive to the parking area behind the house. Shutting off the ignition, Heather got out of her car and walked toward the back door of the house as Sidney had told her.  
Mixed with the excitement she was also feeling a bit of fear and nervousness. She was hoping some of her dreams would be fulfilled but there was an undercurrent of doubt, she hardly knew this man and here she was going into his house. Desire to be fulfilled got the best of her judgment and she reached for the doorbell.  
What she was here for was to experience some role-playing with someone who shared her interests, Heather had a medical fetish. She had been fascinated with hospital and doctor scenarios ever since she was a teenager.  
It dated to the time when, at age thirteen, she had entered the hospital to have her appendix removed. Prior to that her life had not been happy. Her parents had divorced when she was quite young leaving her to be raised by her mother who always seemed too busy to show her much attention. Her father was cold and distant and seldom tried to see her. Heather was lonely and starved for attention. The attention she craved arrived one night when she awoke with a terrible pain in her lower right side. Once she had convinced her mother that she really was in pain she was taken to the hospital. She entered a New World.  
The doctors and nurses were so caring and attentive. She almost felt as if she never wanted to leave. After several tests and a thorough exam the doctor diagnosed her with appendicitis and had her admitted for surgery. Things began to happen rapidly and she found herself enjoying being the center of attention. Then, curiously, as she was being wheeled to the operating room Heather began to feel sexually aroused. She began to tremble and shake, those taking care of her thought she was afraid and tried to comfort her which made her feel more aroused. By the time she was helped onto the table she was shaking almost uncontrollably. She loved the helpless feeling she got from being strapped down to the table. As the black rubber mask was placed over her mouth and nose, she almost climaxed. It was ecstasy as she spiraled down into unconsciousness.  
Heather spent three days in the hospital recovering from her surgery. Although she was in some pain, she enjoyed her stay there. It was so different from her home life; she never wanted to leave.  
Once at home, Heather would lay in her bed at night and replay the experience in her mind, fingering her scar and masturbating. She tried to think of ways to get back to the hospital. At least once a month she managed to convince her mom that she was having pain and needed to see the doctor. Exams and diagnostic tests became a large part of her life, and she came to enjoy pelvic and rectal exams. By age eighteen she had received a provisional diagnosis of endometriosis and to her great pleasure was scheduled for a Laparoscopy to confirm the findings.  
This surgical experience was even better than the first. The only thing lacking was that the surgery was considered ambulatory and she went home the same day. She experienced the same feelings of sexual arousal as they prepped her for the procedure. For years she had been fantasizing about having surgery and there she was again. Afterwards, the doctor told her that they had seen no evidence of any type of disease process.  
Heather went back to her normal routine of regular visits to the doctor. In the meantime, she went through training to be a surgical technician. It was work she enjoyed, although she often found herself wishing she could trade places with the patient.  
Then she discovered the Internet.  
One day, out of curiosity, she entered the term “medical fetish” into her search engine. She was pleased to find several sites dealing with the topic, everything from anaesthesia fetishes to orthopaedic fetishes. She spent hours browsing, looking at pictures and chatting with other visitors. One fellow, in particular, caught her interest. His name was Sidney. They seemed to have so much in common and met regularly online. Best of all, they lived in the same city. After a few weeks of this they decided to meet in person and a dinner date was arranged at a restaurant both were familiar with.  
Finally, the night arrived. Heather went to the meeting place they had agreed upon and after giving her name to the headwaiter was shown to a table occupied by a single man. Heather was pleased to notice that he looked just like the picture he had sent her, a dark haired man of medium build. He had warm brown eyes that she liked very much. Sidney, in turn, saw a rather small slender woman with short brunette hair and brown eyes, She had a pert nose and a wide mouth. As for her body, she had smallish breasts, a narrow waist and wide hips. Her legs were nice and as she was wearing sandals he saw that she had extremely nice feet. Her finger and toenails were painted a deep red color, his favourite.  
After a few moments of initial shyness, they began to feel comfortable and conversation about their favourite topic flowed freely. Heather told him about her past medical experiences in great detail. It felt good to be this open about her feelings with another person, this was the first time she had been able to talk face to face about it. Towards the end of the meal Sidney mentioned to her that he had a well equipped play room in his house and some friends that shared similar tastes. He asked if she would be interested in seeing his place and meeting his friends. Heather quickly agreed, and it was arranged that she would come to visit on the next Friday afternoon, two days away.  
Heather felt as if time had never passed so slowly. Finally the day arrived and here she was at the door. She wondered what lay behind. Just as she reached for the doorbell it swung open and there was Sidney, smiling broadly at her. He reached out to take one of her hands. "Hi Heather, I'm so glad you came."  
As he led her into the house She noticed that everything looked pretty normal. He must have read her expression because he began to explain to her that they were in the living quarters and they tried to keep as normal an appearance as possible. He told her all the really good stuff was in the basement. They went through a door , down a flight of stairs and through another door at the bottom. Heather found herself in a wide corridor with doors opening from either side of it. Sidney opened the first door he came to.  
“This is our Emergency Treatment Room,” he told her. It looked just like a well equipped emergency room. There were supply cabinets along one wall. A gurney was located in the center of the room and was flanked by IV poles and a crash cart near the head. A portable defibrillator sat atop the crash cart.  
Heather was beginning to feel amazed, so far this was much more than she expected. Sidney led her out of that room and across the hall. “This is one of our inpatient care units,” he said.  
“One of them?” Heather asked. Sidney replied that they had four units altogether, and that they all were located on either side of the hallway. As they walked back out into the hall Heather saw a set of double doors at the very end.  
“Follow me”, Sidney said, “You’re going to love this”. He led her down to and through the double doors. “This is our Operating Room”, he told here.  
Heather could scarcely believe her eyes. She slowly walked into the room and crossed to the operating table in the center. She stroked her hand along the crisp green sheet. Reaching for the black rubber mask hanging on the anaesthesia machine she picked it up and placed it over her mouth and nose. Heather inhaled deeply. Looking around she noticed that it was fully equipped and seemed to be ready to use, “It looks so real, it is real, isn’t it?” “Can you put me under and really operate on me?”  
“It is real, Heather. There is something I need to tell you. I am actually a surgeon and I love to operate, especially on people who don’t need surgery, but want it anyway. We run a very exclusive private clinic here, one that caters to just such patients. We are careful in our screening process and those we admit for treatment pay very well for the experience.”  
Heather thought about what he said for a moment. “How does that apply to me?” she asked. “I don’t have any money to speak of so I couldn’t afford to pay.”  
“We are looking for a new staff member, our business has grown faster than we can keep up with it. You have the qualities we are looking for, the necessary skills as well as an understanding for the type of patients we care for here. Also, you don’t have many ties to family or friends. Here is the deal, If you come and work for us full time we can pay you much better than you are getting paid now and be just a staff member, or you could work for us in exchange for room, board, spending money, plus all the medical and surgical procedures you want. What do you think?”  
Heather replied, “There isn’t much to think about, I’ll take the second option, of course. When can I start?”  
Sidney said, “I knew that would be your answer. If you can wind up your affairs quickly, our schedule is pretty open, we could operate on you as early as tomorrow.”  
“That would be wonderful. Let’s see, I just paid my rent for the month. So there’s no hurry there. I can quit my job, that’s not a problem. My parents don’t care much what I do, and they never call me. Let’s do it.”  
“Great, consider yourself admitted, follow me and we’ll get going.” Sidney led her back down the hallway to the first inpatient room he had shown her. “You’ll find a hospital gown in that cabinet, get undressed, put one on and get into bed. You can put your clothes into that closet. You’ll find a telephone by the bed, make whatever calls you need to and when you are finished press that call buzzer and I’ll come right back in so we can get started.” Sidney turned and left the room.  
Heather looked around her, she could scarcely believe her eyes, Her wildest dream was coming true. She began to get undressed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
By the time she got changed into her hospital gown and got into bed, Heather was shaking almost uncontrollably. Her breath came in short gasps, and she could not remember ever being this excited. She knew that she needed to calm down so that she could make the phone calls she needed to make. Forcing herself to take slower, deeper breaths she began to feel calmer.  
She picked up the phone and dialed the hospital where she worked. Heather had decided not to quit outright, instead she told them that she would be out of town for a while due to a family emergency, and no, she wasn’t sure when she would be back. The next call she made was to her landlady, she told her essentially the same story. The final call she made was to her mother. Heather told her that she had a chance to do some traveling and that she would be gone for several months. She promised to call from time to time and her mother seemed content with that, in truth, her mother did not seem too interested.  
Her business taken care of, Heather put the telephone down and reached for the call buzzer. She could feel the excitement starting to build again as she pushed the button.  
After a wait of only a few moments Sidney came through the door. “Are you all ready to start?” he asked.  
Heather answered, “I am very ready, you don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this.”  
“Have you been giving any thought to what you would like to have done?” Sidney asked.  
“I knew the answer to that one as soon as you told me to think about it. I have this pain in my left lower quadrant, and I think I have an ovarian cyst which needs to be removed.” She replied.  
“That sounds like a good place to start,” said Sidney. “I’ll have you brought down to the exam room for a physical, and after that we can start preparing you for your surgery. The surgery is scheduled for tomorrow morning, some of the preps will be done tonight and some will be done in the morning just before we take you to the OR. Does that sound good to you?”  
“It sounds really good, I can’t wait,” was Heather’s reply.  
Sidney left the room after telling her that someone would be in to get her.  
A few minutes later a young blond woman opened the door and entered the room. She was dressed in surgical greens and a long white lab coat. She pushed a wheelchair into the room.  
“Hi, My name is Michelle and I’m going to be your nurse during your stay here.” She introduced herself.  
“Hi Michelle, my name is Heather.”  
Michelle went to the bedside table, opened a drawer and took out a pair of slippers, she gave them to Heather. After Heather had put them on Michelle then handed her a small plastic cup, She told Heather that she needed to empty her bladder and that a urine specimen was needed for her pre op work-up. Heather went to the adjoining bathroom and did as she was instructed. When she returned Michelle had her sit in the wheelchair. She pushed the chair out of the room, down the hall and into one of the rooms which Heather hadn’t yet seen. It looked like a standard exam room. Michelle helped Heather out of the wheelchair and onto the exam table. In just a few moments Sidney entered. He had changed from street clothes into surgical attire and a lab coat.  
Sidney started the exam by looking into Heather’s eyes with an opthalmoscope; he followed by looking into her ears and mouth. He had her tilt back her head so that he could peer into each nostril. He felt several places on her neck with his fingertips, checking her glands he told her. Sidney picked up his stethoscope and stepping around to her side, he untied the back of her gown. The gown fell forward slightly exposing her back and shoulders. He then had Heather take several deep breaths as he listened to her lungs.  
“Ok, Heather go ahead and lay back,” he told her. As she did so, he raised the foot of the exam table to support her legs. He pulled her gown down below her waist, exposing her breasts, He was pleased to note that she had nice breasts, although rather small and very soft, even a bit saggy. Her nipples were large, however, brownish-pink in color with the areola covering most of the surface of each breast. Taking the stethoscope again, he listened carefully to her heart. “Your heartbeat is very rapid,” he told her.  
“I am incredibly turned on right now,” Heather answered.  
“I’ll examine your breasts now.” Starting with her left breast he gently, but firmly palpated her breast. He finished that breast by cupping it in his hand and squeezing the nipple. Heather gasped and moaned as he did so. He repeated the process on the right breast. Heather was becoming visibly aroused, flushed, her breath coming in ragged gasps.  
When he finished his exam of her breasts he pulled her gown back up into place. Michelle covered Heather’s legs with a partially folded sheet. Sidney then pulled her gown up to just below her nipples and folded the sheet down to just above her pubic bone. Taking up his stethoscope again he listened in several places on her abdomen. He mentioned that her bowel sounds were normal. He put down the stethoscope again and told her he was going to examine her belly. He started by placing his left hand over her right upper quadrant, he placed his right hand atop his left and pressed down, gently but firmly. Sidney slowly and carefully probed each of the quadrants of Heather’s abdomen, noting that she tensed up when he check her left lower quadrant.  
“Is that uncomfortable?” he asked.  
“ A little bit,” Heather replied but she privately thought it felt wonderful. Sidney had a firm yet gentle touch that was making her crazy, she wanted his hands all over her, inside her. She was so excited by the thought that tomorrow those wonderful hands would actually be inside her, she shivered with anticipation.  
Michelle had moved around to the head of the table and placed one hand lightly on Heather’s shoulder. Heather reached up with her hand and took Michelle’s free hand, squeezed it.  
Sidney loosened a knob on each side of the exam table and slid the stirrups into position. He guided Heather’s feet, one after the other, into the stirrups and then slid the foot of the table back out of the way. As he did so the sheet covering her legs fell down between them. He pulled up a stool and seated himself between her legs. Heather was feeling extremely vulnerable as he raised the sheet and folded it back to expose her genitals and lower abdomen.  
“You’re going to feel me touching you down here, Heather, Just relax. I’ll be as gentle as possible,” he told her.  
Heather took a few deep breaths, trying to get herself under control. Michelle gently stroked her face. She heard, rather than saw him don exam gloves.  
Sidney first did a visual exam of her external genitalia and lower abdomen. He noted her appendectomy scar and that it was a vertical scar just to the right of her navel extending down about 6 inches, there were suture marks on each side. He checked for amount and distribution of pubic hair, observing that she had thick, dark brown curls, quite nice actually. Her labia majora appeared normal. Placing a thumb on each side of her labia he gently pulled them apart. Her advanced state of arousal was apparent, her inner membranes glistening. He separated the labia minora and inspected her clitoris, urinary meatus and vaginal introitus. A drop of fluid oozed from her vaginal opening.  
“It doesn’t look like I need to use any lubricant to do this exam,” he joked. He slowly eased on finger into her vagina. Heather moaned loudly as he penetrated her, she started to shake and almost involuntarily her hips began to move. “You need to lay very still,” Sidney cautioned her. Heather nodded. When his finger contacted her cervix he then inserted another finger and began examining her internal anatomy. He noted the size, shape and location of her cervix, as well as the tone of her vaginal muscles. Using his other hand he pushed down on her lower abdomen quite firmly, first the right side. “The ovary on this side feels normal,” he told her. Next he did the left side, pushing down to bring the ovary into contact with the fingers he had inside her vagina. “You’re right, there is a bit of a mass here.” Sidney said. “Your uterus feels normal,”  
He slowly withdrew his fingers exerting pressure against the top of her vagina as he did so, he watched to see if any discharge appeared from her urinary meatus, there was none. “ I need to do a rectal exam now, You’re going to feel something cold and wet touch your anus, it’s just some lubricant. I’ll go slow, but you let me know if you feel any discomfort at all,” he told her.  
After squeezing a bit of lubricant onto his gloved finger he slowly and gently massaged it into her anus. He used a circular motion and gradually increased the pressure until his finger slipped past her anal sphincter. Heather moaned loudly and had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. She grasped Michelle’s hands and squeezed them.  
“Are you feeling any discomfort?” Sidney asked  
“NO, it feels really good, I want more, deeper, please, it’s so good.” Heather gasped, she could not believe how aroused she was feeling.  
Sidney pushed his finger deep inside her rectum, probing for any irregularities. “You have some stool here, we’ll have to get you cleaned out before your surgery, otherwise everything looks good.” He said. He slowly withdrew his finger and removed his gloves. He used a tissue to wipe off her perineum then stepped back so he could raise the foot of the table into place. Sidney had her take her feet out of the stirrups and once she had done so he moved the stirrups out of the way. Michelle helped Heather into a sitting position.  
“Michelle, take Heather back to her room and get started prepping her, She needs to be shaved, then give her a laxative suppository, once that’s had results, give her enemas until the return is clear. She also needs betadine showers times three. Also, do the standard pre op blood work. CBC, Chemistry, Type and Crossmatch four units of whole blood for her. Got all that?”  
“Yes Doctor, no problem,” Michelle replied.  
Sidney smiled at Heather and squeezed her hand. “Do you have any questions?” he asked.  
“No Doctor, not just yet anyway,” Heather replied, “If you think of anything, don’t hesitate to ask. Ok? I’ll leave you in Michelle’s capable hands, She’ll take good care of you.”  
“Thank you, Doctor,” Said Heather. She watched him turn and leave the room.  
“Ok, Heather, lets get you back to your room so we can prep you. If you thought the exam was fun, just wait,” said Michelle. She helped Heather back into the wheelchair and took her back to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once back in her room Heather was helped back into bed. Michelle went to a cabinet against the wall, took out several objects and returned to the bed. “I need you to roll onto your side,” she told Heather. When Heather was on her side and facing away Michelle pulled away the sheet and opened the back of Heather’s gown to expose her buttocks. “This is a laxative suppository,” She explained, “it needs to be inserted into your rectum, just relax, ok?”  
“Go ahead, you can do whatever you want.” was Heather’s reply.  
Michelle donned a pair of latex exam gloves then applied a small amount of lubricant to Heather’s anus, massaging it in well. She had partially unwrapped the suppository previously and now removed it from the wrapper and using one hand to hold Heather’s buttocks apart, she slowly pushed it past her tight anal sphincter. She continued to push it in until her finger was in to the depth of the first joint, then slowly withdrew her finger.  
“You can roll onto your back again, I need you to hold that inside for as long as possible. Ok?  
“I understand,” Heather replied.  
Michelle then told Heather that she needed to draw some blood for the tests Sidney had ordered. She wrapped a rubber strap around Heather’s left arm, just above her elbow. Heather made a fist and pumped it several times to raise the vein. An alcohol wipe was used to cleanse the skin and Michelle very expertly tapped the vein. Several tubes of blood were withdrawn, the tourniquet was removed and the needle withdrawn. Finally, Michelle applied a small bandage to the puncture site.  
“I need to run these specimens over to the lab, I’ll be right back,” Michelle told her as she left the room.  
Once alone Heather tried to take in all that was happening. There was just so much to think about. She was horny and excited as well as a bit nervous. Her fingers found her clitoris and began to rub it as she remembered the things that had happened so far, but just as she was getting into it Michelle returned.  
“How is your tummy feeling? Any effects from the laxative yet?” Michelle asked.  
“It’s rumbling a bit, but I can hold it for a while yet,” Heather answered.  
“We’ll continue your prep now,” Michelle told her. “It’s time to shave your genitals.”  
She pulled down the sheet covering Heather and raised the gown to expose her genitals. Michelle asked Heather to raise her hips so an absorbent pad could be placed under her buttocks. Next, she had Heather spread her legs wide. Michelle picked up a small battery powered clipper. Starting at the mons veneris she clipped away all of Heather’s pubic curls. The clip was continued down onto her labia majora.  
“This is all getting to be so exciting, I never imagined in my wildest dreams that this could be happening to me.” Heather told Michelle.  
“I understand completely,” Michelle replied. “Remember, we are all here for the same reason you are. All the staff, we’re just like you.”  
“Have you had surgery here?” Heather asked.  
“Yes, three times since I started here about a year and a half ago. Would you like to hear about them?  
Heather nodded her head excitedly, “Please, That would be wonderful.”.  
“Alright then, Lay back and open your legs so I can finish shaving you and I’ll tell you all about it.” Michelle said. Heather did as she was told and Michelle began to speak. “I started out by playing doctor and nurse as a child. I mean, I really enjoyed it, it was almost an obsession. I didn’t really understand the feelings I had at first, but I know now that type of play sexually excited me. I went on to become a nurse and I get a lot of satisfaction out of taking care of people, but something was missing. As time went on I found that I really wanted to be the patient.” Michelle finished clipping around Heather’s labia and perineum then used a piece of tape to remove the loose hairs. She told Heather that she was going to apply some depilatory cream to remove the stubble so that she would be nice and smooth. She put an exam glove on and carefully applied the cream to Heather’s genital area.  
“Now we have to let that sit for a few minutes,” Michelle told her. “Where was I, Oh yes, I wanted to experience what it was like to be the patient so I started bringing things home from work and using them on myself. I started with rectal temps and enemas and soon found myself using catheters and NG tubes. Meanwhile, I started using the Internet and that’s where I met Sidney. It didn’t take long for him to recruit me. I feel like I’ve come home. When he offered me the chance to have surgery I wanted to start out with something comparatively easy, so I had an appendectomy. It was wonderful. I loved the feeling of helplessness I got from being strapped down to the operating table and the total submission of being put under anaesthesia.” She straightened up, opened her lab coat and undid the ties of her scrub pants. Lowering the pants and her panties she showed Heather the scar. It was a vertical scar to the right of midline about an inch. Starting just below her navel it ran downward about six inches. Heather reached out to touch it, stroking her finger along it’s length. She could feel the ridged scar tissue beneath the surface. Michelle pulled up her pants and re-tied them.  
“I think we can take that cream off now,” She told Heather. She went into the bathroom and brought back a basin of warm water, a washcloth and towels. It felt so good to Heather as Michelle washed away the cream and dried her off. Heather looked down, she was completely bald down there, she ran her fingers over her mons and labia, very smooth, She liked it.  
“How is your tummy feeling now?” Michelle asked.  
“Kind of crampy, It’s getting a bit uncomfortable,” Heather replied.  
“You can go into the bathroom and empty your bowels, come back here when you are finished,” Michelle said.  
Heather got out of bed and went into the bathroom to do as she was told. It felt good to let go and seemed to last forever. As she sat she found herself looking at her newly shaved genitals, that was a turn on in itself. She rubbed her fingers across her mons and down her labia savoring the silky feeling of it. When, at last, she seemed finished she carefully wiped herself and returned to the room. Michelle had been busy. There was a portable commode positioned next to the bed as well as an IV pole from which was suspended a stainless steel pitcher. A rubber hose came out of one side of the bottom of the pitcher.  
“Did you have a good bowel movement?” Michelle asked. “Now we can finish cleaning you out. Have you ever had an enema before?  
Heather answered that she had not. “You’re going to love this,” Michelle told her. “Get back into bed and I want you to lay on your left side, that’s it, now let’s bend your leg a bit more, there. Are you comfortable?” Heather nodded. Michelle put on another pair of latex gloves. “I’m going to put some lubricant on your anus and into your rectum, that will make the nozzle go in more comfortably, just relax now.”  
Michelle applied a good amount of lubricant to Heather’s anus and massaged it in thoroughly. Her finger entered Heather’s rectum slightly and was then withdrawn to be replaced by the hard plastic nozzle, it went deep inside her. “There we are, I’m going to start the flow now, let me know if you feel any abdominal cramping. She opened the valve to let the warm water flow into Heather’s bowels.  
“Well, to continue my story. About six months after my appendectomy it was my turn for surgery again and I wanted to have something a bit more major, so I chose to have my gallbladder removed. If anything, it was even better than the first surgery” Michelle said. She moved around where Heather could see her more easily. Michelle raised her scrub top to show the scar. It started at the midline of her abdomen just below the xiphoid process and angled downward to the right following the line of her ribs. It was a large scar, about ten inches long with suture marks on each side of it. The scar was a reddish-purple in color as opposed to the pale white color of her appendectomy scar. Michelle lowered her shirt.  
“I’m feeling some cramping now,” Heather told her.  
Michelle reached up to adjust the flow and then gently massaged Heather’s belly. “Is that better?” she asked.  
“Much better, thanks,” Heather answered.  
“This pitcher is finished anyway, I’m going to remove the nozzle now, Hold the fluid inside you for as long as you can, but I’d like you to get up and sit on the commode,” Michelle instructed.  
Moving very carefully Heather got out of bed and seated herself on the commode. As she squeezed her anal sphincter tightly together she began to feel intense abdominal cramping, she moaned aloud and clutched at her belly.  
“Ok, you can let go now,” Michelle said  
It was such a release to be able to let go, the pent up contents of her bowels streaming from her anus. She had never experienced anything quite like it, it was almost orgasmic. When she was finished Michelle handed her some tissue so she could cleanse herself. She was instructed to get back into bed and lay down again this time flat on her back with her legs raised and spread. Michelle looked into the commode to examine the contents, it was filled with dark brown liquid with bits of solid feces floating in it. She told Heather that she would be right back. Taking the bucket from the commode she went to the bathroom to empty and clean it out. Returning the bucket to the commode she then took the pitcher, refilled it and hung it from the IV stand. Michelle applied lubricant to the nozzle and spreading Heather’s buttocks with one hand she slowly inserted the nozzle into her rectum again. Reaching up she opened the valve to start the flow. She gently massaged Heather’s belly as the fluid filled her bowels.  
“Michelle continued her story. “One of the things that made my second surgery so enjoyable was being kept incubated and on a ventilator for several hours post-op. I was actually kind of disappointed when they took out my tube, I loved the feeling of the machine breathing for me, filling my lungs.”  
“That does sound kind of nice, do you think they could do the same for me?” asked Heather.  
“That should be no problem, I’ll mention it to Sidney. Ok, this pitcher is finished now, go ahead and sit on the commode, but don’t forget to hold it inside for as long as you can.  
Heather waited until the cramping was almost more than she could bear then relaxed her sphincter and expelled the solution. Once again the feeling was fantastic. “I can see why people like these so much,” She said.  
“I knew you’d like it. I really enjoy them myself. I like getting them as well as giving them. It was one of the first types of procedure I did on myself, but really I like it when someone else gives it to me. It’s so much more satisfying,”  
As they were talking Heather had been finishing cleansing herself and got up off the commode. “What would you like me to do now?” she asked.  
“Get back in bed, this time I want you to lay on your right side, that’s good, just like that,” Michelle told her. She took the bucket from the commode and examined the contents again. A lighter color brown this time and not much solid fecal material. “I’ll go clean this out and get set up for the next one, be right back,” She said.  
Michelle bustled around the room for a few moments and soon had everything ready once more. She repeated the procedure of inserting the nozzle into Heather’s rectum and started the flow.  
“You said you’ve had three surgeries since you came here. What was the third?” Heather asked.  
“That was the best one so far. When it was my turn again I told Sidney I wanted him to operate on my heart. I didn’t know if he would but after we discussed it for awhile he agreed and so about six months ago I had cardiac surgery. They took me to the operating room, opened my chest and created two artificial defects. The first was a cross-connection between the pulmonary artery and the pulmonary vein and for the second they used non-absorbable suture to create a narrowing in the artery just above the cross-connection. This causes unoxygenated blood to be forced into the left side of my heart. If I weren't wearing makeup and nail polish you’d be able to see that my lips and nail beds are kind of blue, cyanotic.”  
“My God, really?” Heather asked incredulously. “Doesn’t it have any effect on you?”  
“I get kind of tired towards the end of the day and Sidney monitors me closely as I have occasional arrhythmias, but I do pretty well. I’m going to have surgery to repair it in a couple of months. Alright, this pitcher is finished let’s get you onto the commode and see if you need another,” Michelle told her.  
Again the feeling of profound relief as she emptied her bowels. It was very satisfying. When she was finished wiping herself, Michelle had her get back into bed. The return this time was quite clear, tinged only slightly brown and no solid material at all.  
“That looks good, you won’t need anymore enemas for now, but we will give you another in the morning to make sure you are all cleaned out.” Michelle said.  
“I am just amazed at what you told me about your last surgery,” Heather commented.  
Michelle took off her lab coat and then her scrub top. She reached around to unstrap her bra and turned slightly. Heather could see a livid red scar which started at the midline of her chest just beneath her left breast and curved downward and around the side of her chest following the line of the lower border of her scapula. It ended nearly at her spine.  
Heather reached up and slowly traced her finger the length of the scar from front to back and then touched the small puckered scar just beneath it. “That was where my chest tube was,” Michelle told her. “Please, stroke it again, it feels good to be touched,” She breathed. Heather did as Michelle asked, stroking lightly back and forth several times. Michelle’ breathing was becoming ragged.. “That feels so good when you touch it, but we had better finish getting you ready for your surgery,” Michelle said, shuddering as she pulled away. She put her bra, top and lab coat back on becoming once more the calm professional. “ It was a fantastic surgery and lasted almost 5 hours. There is some videotape of the procedure and I love to watch it. It’s such a turn on for me to see my chest open like that with my heart beating inside. I was on a vent for a day post op as well. I can hardly wait until my next surgery.”  
“In the bathroom you‘ll find several packages of betadine scrub brushes. I need you to go take a shower using one of those brushes. Start at your lower abdomen and pay particular attention to the incision site, but wash your whole body very thoroughly. You’ll repeat this before you go to bed and once more when you first wake up tomorrow morning,” Michelle instructed her. “When you are finished, get back into bed and I’ll have our anaesthetist come in to see you.”  
It took about twenty minutes for Heather to shower with the strong, acrid smelling soap. She dried herself, put on the clean gown she found waiting on the counter top and returned to her room where she found Michelle and a rather short, chubby man standing near her bed, chatting.  
“Heather, this is Kyle, he’s our anaesthetist,” Michelle said  
“Hi, I’m glad to meet you,” Heather told him as she extended her hand to shake his.  
He took her hand. “Hi, Glad to meet you, too. I just need to ask you a few questions and do a quick exam. OK?”  
“Sure, that’s fine, whatever you need.” Heather replied  
“First, I need to know what type of anaesthesia you prefer.” He started  
“I want a general aesthetic,” she answered.  
“Have you had a general before?”  
“Yes, twice.”  
“You didn’t have any problems with it?” he asked.  
“No, not at all. It was a very pleasant experience.” She said.  
Kyle had her sit upright in the bed so he could examine her. He had her tilt her head back and forward as far as she could to assess her neck’s range of motion. Next he asked her to open her mouth and stick out her tongue as far as she could. He used a penlight and tongue depressor to look into her throat. Putting those down, he felt the bony protuberances down the back of her neck, checking for any deformities. He placed a thumb on either side of her larynx and gently moved it side to side, he also checked for swollen lymph nodes. Reaching for his stethoscope he asked her to lower her gown. He instructed her to take slow deep breaths through an open mouth and listened to the back of her chest and then to the front. When he had finished assessing her lungs, he asked her to breath normally and placing the stethoscope bell over her heart he listened to the rapid but regular heartbeat.  
“Well, everything looks good,” he said straightening up. “Did you have any questions for me?” Kyle asked.  
“Michelle was telling me that after one of her surgeries she was kept intubated and on a ventilator for several hours post-op. Could you do the same for me?” Heather asked.  
“Sure, that is no problem at all. We will keep the tube in until we’re sure you are awake and then we’ll ask you when you want it removed. Sound good?”  
“That sounds wonderful.” Heather replied.  
“I almost forgot. How much pre-op medication do you want?” Kyle asked.  
“I think I would like enough to be relaxed but not so much that I couldn’t remember what happened, I want to be aware of my surroundings right up until you put me under.” Heather told him.  
Kyle replied, “Got it, I don’t foresee any problems, I’ll make sure that you have a really good anesthesia experience. See you in the morning.”  
“I can’t wait.” Said Heather.  
She was left alone for a few minutes after Kyle left. I gave her time to reflect back on what she had experienced so far. She still couldn’t believe her luck. The door opened and she looked up as Michelle entered the room.  
Crossing to the bedside table she placed a tray on it and positioned the table over the bed then removed the cover from the tray.  
“Here’s some dinner for you, just a light meal, but I think you’ll find it to be quite good.” Michelle told her.  
“Is it that late already?” asked Heather.  
Michelle laughed in reply telling Heather it had been a busy day for her. She went on to say that when she finished eating, she should take another shower after which she’d be given a light sedative to help her get a good night’s sleep.  
As Heather ate, Michelle pulled up a chair and sat beside her. The two women chatted as she ate. It was, as Michelle had predicted, quite good. When Heather was finished the tray was taken away. As she was leaving the room Michelle told her that she would return shortly with a sedative, and that in the meantime Heather should take another shower using one of the scrub brushes she had been given. The door closed behind Michelle and Heather went to the shower to do as she had been instructed.  
As she was washing Heather was bombarded by her thoughts. She was excited and incredibly turned on, but there was an undercurrent of fear and nervousness. She had a few doubts, but she knew she wouldn't back out now, "This is what I've been waiting for all my life, it would be worth it even if I die on the table tomorrow" she told herself. She turned off the water, took her towel and dried herself. Clad once more in her hospital gown she returned to her bed.  
Almost as soon as she had lain down, Michelle was back. She held a medicine cup in one hand that she handed to Heather; she poured a small cup of water from a bedside pitcher which she also handed to Heather. "Go ahead and take this now, it's a fairly strong sedative so you should begin to feel sleepy pretty soon." she told her. Heather placed the capsule on her tongue and swallowed it down with a sip of water. "If you like, I'll stay here with you until you fall asleep. Oh, and one more thing, nothing more to eat or drink after this, your stomach needs to be completely empty when we take you to the operating room. Understand?"  
"I understand," Heather replied, "And I'd like it very much if you stayed with me, it means a lot."  
Heather laid back on the bed as Michelle dimmed the light. She once more seated herself by the bed and reached out to take Heather's hand. It didn't take long for Heather's breathing to settle into the deep slow pattern of sleep. Michelle arose and quietly left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Some one was shaking her gently. "Heather, wake up, it's time to get ready for your surgery." It was a woman's voice. She felt confused for a moment and then she remembered. She opened her eyes. Michelle was there, bending over her and smiling gently. Heather smiled back in return.  
"Good morning" said Michelle, brightly, "Did you sleep well?"  
"Good Morning, yes, thanks, I slept quite well but I still feel a bit fuzzy-headed," Heather replied.  
"That's the aftereffect of the sedative, it should wear off shortly. Well, we have a lot we need to do so let's get busy." Michelle told her.  
Michelle sent her to the bathroom to empty her bladder and brush her teeth, cautioning her not to swallow any water. When Heather returned she found that Michelle had once more readied the enema equipment. She got into bed. This time Michelle had her kneeling on the bed with her butt in the air. There came the familiar sensation of the nozzle being inserted into her rectum and the liquid began to flow. If anything, it felt better than before.  
Soon, the nozzle was withdrawn and Heather was sent into the bathroom again to empty her bowels. That being done she took another shower with the special scrub brushes she had been given. When she finished she returned to her room.  
"We're almost ready for you now," Michelle told her. "Remove your gown and get back into bed"  
Once again Heather did as she was instructed. She could feel a rising excitement. Michelle left the room, only to stick her head back in a moment later, "If you like, we can videotape the whole thing for you. Would you like that? She asked.  
"That would be wonderful." Heather replied, thinking that it was just getting better and better.  
The door swung open, as Michelle held it open a gurney was wheeled in by two young men, a third man carrying a camcorder followed them into the room. The gurney was positioned next to her bed and the bed raised to the same level. She was helped to scoot over onto the gurney and draped in a warmed green sheet. Her own sheet was pulled out from underneath the new sheet and to finish the package the bottom sheet from the gurney was wrapped around her. The rails were raised and a strap was placed across her knees. The head of the gurney was elevated slightly and she was wheeled out of the room.  
It was just a short distance down the hallway to the operating room's double doors. They stopped there next to an equipment cart. Michelle told her she would be starting an IV on her now. It took only a moment to gather the needed supplies. A rubber strap was wrapped around Heather's left wrist and she was instructed to make a fist. Michelle lightly slapped the back of Heather's hand a couple of times to make the veins stand up. After selecting the vein she would use she wiped the site with a betadine swab, followed by alcohol. Michelle picked up a small syringe, uncapped the needle and anesthetized the area with a local anesthetic. Taking the 18 gauge IV catheter in hand she skillfully inserted it into the vein, Blood appeared in the flash chamber and Michelle slowly threaded the plastic catheter into the vein. The needle was withdrawn, leaving the catheter in place. The IV tubing was connected and checked to make sure it was flowing. The site was covered with a clear Opsite dressing and the loose tubing looped around and secured to Heather's forearm with tape.  
Heather's hair was covered with a pale green cap. Kyle, dressed in surgical attire approached her, he was carrying a syringe. "Good Morning, Heather. How are you doing, feeling nervous?" he asked.  
"Just a little," She replied  
"Well, this should help with that, Just a little something to relax you." he said as he connected the syringe to a port in her IV and injected the contents.  
It took a few moments, but then she began to feel a warm, floating sensation, it was very pleasant. Kyle bent over her, "Better?" She nodded in reply. "All right then, we're going to move you into the OR now."  
They wheeled her gurney, feet first through the door to the operating room. The gurney was positioned alongside the table and Heather was helped over onto the table. The gurney was taken out of the room. Heather looked around; there was much activity in the room around her. A woman, already gowned and gloved was busy arranging instruments on a table at the back of the room. People bustled around her. The armboards were attached to the table and her arms were gently but firmly strapped to them, outstretched. She felt a wide strap being placed across her legs jus above the knees. Kyle spoke to her comfortingly telling her what he was doing as he placed EKG leads on her chest. A rapid beeping sound became audible as she was connected to the monitor. He placed a clip on her left first finger, telling her it was to monitor the oxygen in her bloodstream. A blood pressure cuff was wrapped around her right upper arm.  
"Heather, I'm going to put a mask over your nose and mouth, its just oxygen and I want you to take nice deep breaths for me. Ok?" Kyle told her. She just nodded in reply.  
Once the mask was strapped in place she found that, by turning her head slightly she could see the breathing bag slowly filling and emptying in time with her breathing.  
Michelle was bending close to her ear, "How are you doing, sweetie?"  
Heather mumbled that she was fine, and everything was better than she had ever dreamed possible.  
"We need to put a catheter in you. Do you want us to wait until after you are under or do you want us to do it now?" Michelle asked  
"You can put it in now." Heather replied.  
She felt the strap across her legs being removed and then someone moved her legs so that the soles of her feet were touching, the frog leg position. The sheet covering her was raised to expose her perineum. Her genitals were cleansed with an antiseptic solution and then covered with sterile drapes. Gloved fingers gently separated her labia and her urinary meatus was located. The lubricated catheter was slowly but firmly inserted into her urethra. Heather could feel a slight burning as it slipped inside. A bit of extra resistance was encountered at the urinary sphincter but with a firm pressure the catheter slid past and into her bladder. Her pale yellow urine quickly began to flow from the catheter into the drainage bag. The retention balloon was inflated, and finally a piece of tape was used to secure the tube to her inner thigh. Her legs were returned to a normal position and she was once more strapped down.  
"Ok, Heather, we're going to put you under now. Keep taking nice deep breaths and you should start to feel sleepy real soon." said Kyle. He picked up a syringe containing a milky looking fluid, inserted it into a port on her IV and began to slowly inject the contents. Michelle lightly placed two fingers over Heather's trachea, exerting gentle pressure to keep Heather from aspirating her stomach contents.  
"Heather, start counting back from 100" Kyle told her.  
"100, 99, 98," She began, she was feeling so sleepy, "97, 96, 95...94......94.....9..." her voice trailed off, she was asleep.  
Working quickly, Kyle tilted her head back to maintain an open airway. He took another syringe and, after connecting to her IV, injected the contents. This was a strong skeletal muscle relaxant that quickly paralyzed Heather. The breathing bag hung motionless as Heather stopped breathing. Kyle then squeezed the bag several times in rapid succession to fully oxygenate Heather. He looked to the pulse oximeter reading that showed that she was at 100% oxygenation. Kyle then took away the mask away, Heather’s lips were slightly parted showing a small glimpse of her even, white teeth. He used his fingers to open her mouth and with his other hand picked up the laryngoscope. The curved blade was inserted into her mouth and slid easily over her tongue and into the back of her throat. By lifting up on the scope he was able to see the opening of her trachea and the slack vocal cords. Michelle handed him the endotracheal tube and he carefully inserted it into her trachea. He used a syringe to inflate the balloon that held the tube in place and provided a tight seal. Heather’s airway was now secure. He applied several pieces of tape to fasten the tube in place. She was ready for the surgery to begin.  
Michelle went to the door and told Sidney that he could start to scrub. Once again at the side of the table she opened a prep kit and poured betadine into the basin. Another of the assistants in the room removed the sheet covering her to expose her body. Michelle donned a pair of sterile gloves and taking the scrub brush began to wash Heather’s abdomen. She started at the incision site and worked outward in an ever-expanding circle over the sides of her hips and up onto her breasts. In the cool air Heather’s nipples had begun to erect, Michelle and the others could not help but notice that they were large. Her pinkish-brown areolae covered most of the surface of her breasts. Finishing her scrub, Michelle wiped away the soap and dried Heather’s body. To complete the prep betadine was sprayed on her from her nipples to mid-thigh.  
Sidney entered the room, dripping hands held out in front. The scrub handed him a towel so he could dry himself. Next came the gown that Michelle tied up behind him and then sterile gloves. He looked at Heather, lying nude and prepped on the table. “She really is beautiful isn’t she? She is going to make such a wonderful patient.”  
He and his assistant working together soon had Heather covered in sterile drapes that left only the operative site exposed. The tops of the drapes were clipped to the IV poles at the head of the table creating a kind of tent over her face. Meanwhile, Kyle had taped her eyes shut and was now watching the monitors that told him all was well with Heather.  
The instrument table and Mayo stand were moved into position and Sidney held out his hand into which the assistant placed the knife. He had decided to use a pfannensteil or bikini cut for this surgery. He knew that Heather enjoyed looking at her scars and wanted to have as many different ones as possible. The knife traced a path across her lower belly from one iliac crest to the other just at the level of her pubic hair, a thin line of blood welling from the incision. Sidney was handed another knife after placing the first knife in a waiting basin. The first knife was just used to make the skin incision. He made another incision along the same line deepening the wound to the muscle layer. His assistant wiped away the blood and they both applied clamps to the bleeding points so that the cut vessels could be cauterized. Once the vessels were clamped Sidney touched each clamp with the electrocautery until he could hear a slight pop indicating that the bleeder had been cauterized. He then used his fingers to strip back any remaining tissue from the muscle layer. His assistant placed a pair of retractors at the top and bottom of the incision and rather forcefully pulled the wound edges apart. Sidney used a knife to cut vertically through the muscles and expose her peritoneum that he then opened using a clamp to raise the thin but strong membrane and a scissors to cut it open. Her moist intestines were now clearly visible.  
“Now, I’m going to explore her abdomen”, he said inserting his hand deep into her. His hand probed around feeling for all of her abdominal organs. He was giving a commentary on what he was feeling. “She has some adhesions from her appendectomy and her laparoscopy, her liver feels normal, so does her spleen, stomach, pancreas all feel ok. Left kidney is good so is her right. I’m checking her colon, ascending feels good, there’s the hepatic flexure, transverse feels normal, splenic flexure is good, descending and there’s her sigmoid it’s all good. Ok, let’s run her small bowel.” Starting at the cecum, the area where the small intestine connects to the large intestine he began gently pulling the small intestine through his fingers feeling for any abnormalities, he continued this until he reached her stomach and had felt every inch of her bowel. “Well that all feels pretty normal,” he said.  
He was next handed several large cloths that he used to pack her intestine up and away from her pelvic organs. He had Kyle put the table into a slight head down position which also helped move her bowel out of the way. His assistant placed a large self-retaining retractor into the wound and opened it which spread her belly wide open now her pelvic organs were plainly visible. Both her ovaries appeared normal with no evidence of a cyst but he decided to remove her left ovary anyway. He placed clamps between her ovary and uterus and dissected the ovary free of the ligaments that held it in place. He tied off the ovarian artery and vein and removed the clamp. Watching closely he inspected for any sign of bleeding, there was none. He had the retractors removed as well as the lap sponges that had held her intestines out of the operative field. He then asked for a packet of sterile talcum powder. This was something that Heather had discussed with him at one time. Talc was a known cause of adhesions, or scar tissue inside the abdomen and she had asked him to sprinkle some inside her before he closed her up so that she would always have a reason for more surgery.  
He closed her peritoneum, then her muscle layer then the subcutaneous layer and finally the skin. Knowing how she liked her scar he had decided to use suture rather than staples. Kyle had backed off on the anesthetic agents so as the drapes were taken away Heather was beginning to stir. Her abdomen was washed off and a dressing applied to her wound. Her surgery was finished. She was moved to a gurney and taken to her room to recover. As she had requested she was still intubated and a ventilator was waiting at her bedside.  
The first sensation that Heather became aware of was the sensation of having something hard in her mouth, it was gagging her. She began to struggle weakly and then she noticed pain in her abdomen. Michelle noticed that she was becoming agitated.  
“Heather,” she said moving close and taking her hand, “ your surgery is over, everything went fine, you still have your breathing tube, don’t fight it, just breath normally. OK?  
Heather visibly relaxed, suddenly it all came back, she had had major surgery! She felt the sensation of the respirator breathing for her. She smiled around the endotracheal tube

 

 

END


End file.
